A Wedding, Highwind Style!
by Fabi-Chan
Summary: HIATUS. Cid and Shera's wedding had always been posponed by something, but now that they've decided to really do it, AVALANCHE is all scattered over the world. It's up to Yuffie to get Vincent out of his coffin and join the celebration! R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII or any of its characters. FFVII belongs to Square Enix.

**A Wedding, Highwind Style! **

**Chapter I**

"I ain't choosin' between those &#$ little pansy flowers!"

Cid Highwind had always been a man whose mouth would talk on its own, not even letting his brain formulate an appropriate reply. He was spontaneous to the max, always emphasizing his ideas or orders with _those_ words. No one could stand against him, and the ones who did would always meet the end of his spear.

His beliefs were simple: leave him the fuck alone and he wouldn't mess with you...

Of course, this easy-to-follow ideology wouldn't apply to his new companion, Shera.

"Cid..." she pleaded.

"Don't give me that look, woman." he said sharply.

"But…" the scientist insisted again, this time clinging slightly into Cid's jacket.

"&, woman!" Cid wavered at the sight of Shera's pleading eyes. He could have sworn that she had been using the 'puppy face' more often. It reminded him of someone, but he couldn't recall properly due to the pressure he was under. "Goddamn, I said stop it!"

It was working; Cid Highwind was going to give in. Shera had been following Yuffie's exact instructions to perform the 'puppy face' to its best: the watery eyes, the lips and the puffy cheeks. She did everything to make her look 'cute'. She even amazed herself for even trying it, though it was quite degrading.

"But…" Shera tried again, working extra-hard to make her eyes shine.

"They're &#$ _pink_!" Cid complained, pointing at the roses samples in front of him. "Damnit, do you want to ruin my &#$ integrity with that?! I'm a manly man. I won't have _pink_ roses on my weddin'." He stressed the word 'pink' with a long pause, followed with a fist-shake.

After defeating Sephiroth and stopping Meteor, Cid had finally proposed to Shera, and she had insta-accepted. Their wedding planning was another history, though. There was always something that would delay their plans; for example, Kadaj and his Gang two years ago, or Cloud's and Tifa's wedding… or…anything, really. But, this time Shera and Cid had promised themselves that they would marry in the next year, at least.

That "next" year was really close; in fact it was only a few weeks apart.

"Cid," Shera began, dropping the puppy-face façade.

He searched through his pockets while she spoke, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"You shouldn't hangout with Yuffie," he said flatly, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke into the opposite direction from Shera.

"It's our wedding," she continued, "We don't agree on anything… I'm wondering…"

Cid stopped enjoying his cigarette, only to look at her in a confused manner. Was she beginning to doubt the whole thing?

Hell nooooooo!

If she had, someone would have to shoot Cid Highwing. And fast. He had undergone way too much pressure by everyone in AVALANCHE to propose to Shera (especially from Yuffie) when their 'little' journey ended. He spent about a week writing, rehearsing and pretty much planning the whole thing. Sadly, he barely managed to blurt out the words when the time came.

She said yes, though. It was the only thing that mattered.

While he had been thinking of his embarrassing proposal, there was an awkward silence.

"I think I've read this crap somewhere," he suddenly said, dropping the cigarette. "It was in some of yer shitty weddin' magazines."

"Why were you reading my wedding magazines?" Shera asked calmly. She couldn't help but smile a little. Was Cid Highwind as interested as she was? Well, he had been really serious about the pink roses…

"Goddamn, woman," he twitched and pulled out another cigarette. "I needed somethin' to read while takin' a &#$ &, and with yer bunch of magazines lyin' around, it was the only thing I could find, damn."

"Cid…"

"Don't give me that face again! I know what you're thinkin'!"

"But…"

Shera wanted him to say it.

"Fuck!" Cid shook his head, taking a last furious drag before throwing it away. "Stop doin' that damn face."

Cid wouldn't say it. Hell no. It would wash away the tough attitude he had been working for years!

Shera stopped. She didn't want to make Cid mad. He was her husband. Well, husband-to-be, anyways.

"…I know it's our weddin'," he finally admitted sheepishly, hiding his face with his gauntlet. "I want it to be…" Cid spent some seconds looking for the right word. "…nice. This is just takin' too damn long! Damn you women and your damn 'perfect weddings'."

The scientist smiled, stepping closer to Cid and embracing him lovingly. He seemed to be slightly startled at this, but he embraced her back.

"We'll make it." Shera said reassuringly.

"I &#$ bet AVALANCHE has already lost hope on us." the pilot added half-jokingly.

"Let's surprise them, then!" Shera smiled, not willing to give up.

He was sure that they were going to marry _this_ year.

Cid stepped in closer, giving the small scientist a brief kiss, which she happily answered back.

"Ew, gross-ness! You could have at least put up a warning or something!" a familiar voice interrupted them. "Do you want to end up traumatizing me, old man?! Gawd."

The pilot stepped back from his fiancé like lightening. He was about to answer back to his visitor, but instead he turned to Shera.

She had a nervous smile plastered on her face. "I'm sorry…" she apologized, laughing. "I got so carried away that I forgot to tell you! Haha…"

"Damn r-"

He was interrupted again. Cid Highwind hated to be interrupted.

"Yuffie, what's taking so long?" a feline looking creature asked, sitting besides the mentioned ninja-girl. He didn't take long to notice Cid's unnerving stare and Shera's anxious antics. "Greeting Cid, Shera."

"Is there anyone else out there?" Cid added grumpily, pulling out some chairs and motioning them to sit. "Take a damn seat. Shera, make 'em some &#$ tea."

Cid would always do the same when he had visitors (not that he had that many), it was like a welcoming ritual. He'd angrily tell Shera to prepare some tea, he would personally _make_ them take a seat and _drink_ the damn tea.

Nanaki and Yuffie were his regular visitors. The ninja had been living in Cosmo Canyon since they separated; she liked to keep the feline beast company. Plus, she wasn't going back to Wutai any time soon.

"Gawd, old man," Yuffie began, receiving the steaming tea cup from Shera. She nodded her thanks, and then continued. "You should really learn some manners, like… real soon, oldie. Isn't the wedding going to be in some weeks?"

Cid winced at her comment.

"Do the others even know, Cid?" Nanaki added, his paws fiddling with the tea cup carefully. He internally cursed his lack of thumbs to drink the tea properly.

"Well," he rubbed his chin in thought, while looking for another pack of cigarettes. "Hell if I know. They're all busy."

"C'mon, old man!" Yuffie squealed, banging on the table. "You have to invite them to your wedding! It's going to be a blast!"

"How long have we been waiting for this?" Nanaki asked, glancing over at Shera.

"Two years," she replied, looking disappointed. She smiled warmly, placing her hands on the tea pot. "We have everything ready, now. Well, almost." she said, gazing the roses over the table.

"It's so exciting, Shera! Too bad you have to marry _him_ to wear the white dress." Yuffie grinned.

Shera gave her a little smile, but Cid countered her.

"Shut up, brat."

"Well," Nanaki barged in, stopping the upcoming fight. "Don't hesitate to ask for our help. I've seen the women in Cosmo Canyon plan up their weddings. It seems… frustrating, to say the least."

"Don't be silly! You should have seen Tifa while she was planning hers. It was like pre-Meteor stress! This is serious stuff I'm talking about!"

"Brat, you're not helpin'." Cid snapped back.

"Gawd, I know," she stretched, looking particularly bored. "Tifa's wedding preparations were nuts. You'd think Tifs is calm, but damn! She was annoyingly picky! She wanted some exact shade of blue for a jar, but the company never got it right! I found myself pitting – and envying – Tifa; she got to throw all the jars to the employees. Bummer."

"I… painfully remember that." Nanaki had been –oddly – mistaken by an employee that day. He almost lost his other eye.

"I'm just desperate to do something!" Yuffie rested her head on her hands, elbows on the table. "People don't carry much materia nowadays. Plus, I can't steal from Red anymore."

Nanaki snorted. "You were stealing from Grandpa's stash. It wasn't hard to figure out."

"Ah, Yuffie." Shera said, catching the young girl's attention. "If you are that, ah, desperate, you could run some errands for us."

"Alright-o!" she practically bounced out of her chair, walking towards Shera. "Wadduya want?"

"You could deliver AVALANCHE's invitations if you're that bored, brat." Cid said between taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Ooooh! This will be so much fun!" she said, raising a fist. "I haven't seen the guys in such a long time!"

"Wasn't Cloud's and Tifa's wedding a couple of months ago?"

"Bah, Red!" Yuffie grumbled. "It wasn't literal!"

Nanaki grinned guiltily. "I apologize."

"Whatever, not_ everyone_ was there." Yuffie made extra-sure to emphasize the word. "Reeve had been busy with the uh… his thing, you know. And…"

"Vincent, you mean?" the fire beast let out a sigh in defeat, "We couldn't reach him..."

"If only he'd buy a damn cell phone!"

Yuffie had insisted over a million times for him to get a cell phone. It really wasn't that expensive, plus she was pretty sure he was rich. Hell, she even got Nanaki, a talking _cat, _one.

But, no. He was Vincent Valentine, the I-have-to-repent-my-sins-technology-isn't-allowed-vampire kind of guy he was. Sigh, he drove her nuts.

"I'm gonna make him come to your wedding, old man!" she said, determination gleaming in her eyes.

"Do you even know where he &#$ is, brat?" Cid asked, taking a sip from the tea cup for a change. He had seen Yuffie with this kind of resolve before, but she always came back empty handed.

"Well, duh," she placed her hands behind her head as matter-of-factly. "I'm two-hundred percent sure that he's back at the Mansion in Nibelheim. Brooding n' all that vamp stuff."

"We can try," Nanaki admitted, shrugging.

"That's the spirit, Red!" Yuffie banged on the table once again, "Finish up old man, we have to hurry!"

"&#$ slow down, brat," Cid got up to his feet, "The Shera is out of service."

"What the hell happened now, oldie? Last time you told me you crashed because of some trees."

"Trees?" Shera said, giving an accusatory look at Cid. "You told me it was a malfunctioning in a—"

"I thiiiink someone just got busted!" Yuffie sang, elbowing Cid. "You're acting like a husband already! Lying n' all. I'm so proud."

"You can't &#$ use The Shera, anyways," he said. "Want to get yer Chocobos or somethin'?"

"Nah. I'll ride Red."

Both Cid and Nanaki looked at the girl.

"I'm not a Chocobo," Nanaki corrected her.

"Aw. I've always wanted to try. Oh, well." Yuffie turned to Shera, who already had the invitations at hand. "Gimme, gimme!"

"Let's split, Yuffie," the feline advised, "That way it'd be much faster."

"Yeah, yeah," Yuffie waved her hand to the side, "Gimme Vince's invitation, Shera." She demanded, stretching out her hand to the scientist.

"You're going to &#$ handle it yourself, kid?" the pilot said, trying his best not to look amused.

"Of course, old man!" she said proudly, tapping her chest, "After all, I'm the GREAT Ninja Yuffie Kirasagi!"

She laughed heartedly, gaining Nanaki's worried look and Cid's annoyed face.

"How exactly are you going to do it?"

"I'll just get him out of his &#$ coffin." she made Cid proud with that sentence.

Yuffie Kirasagi made it sound terribly easy. She'd just go into Shinra's Mansion, tear the coffin open and yell at Vincent for disappearing for another year.

Simple enough, right? Little did she know that Vincent Valentine didn't like visitors.

**A/N:** Heya, all! Hope you liked this first chapter. I apologize for the typos/akward sentences. I'm really looking for a beta-reader for the upcoming chapters, so if someone is interested just e-mail me, okay?

This is story is planned to have four chapters, by the way.

If you liked it and want to see more, reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don' own FFVII or any of its characters. FFVII belongs of Square Enix.

**A Wedding, Highwind Style!**

**Chapter II**

Nanaki and Yuffie decided to split and deliver the invitations. AVALANCHE was spread all over the world, trying to rebuild what was left of it after Meteor and the Stigma. Nanaki had the invitations for Cloud, Tifa and Barret; while Yuffie would be in charge of delivering Reeve's and Vincent's.

"There we go,"

Shera patted Nanaki gently after adjusting a pouch into his back. She had placed the two envelopes with the invitations inside, making sure they'd make it to their destination.

"Did Yuffie leave already?" Nanaki inquired, getting used to the feel of the pouch on his back.

"She took a Chocobo and left. She seemed pretty excited."

"Well, I guess I'll take my leave, then." Nanaki gave a quick nod to Shera and set off into his 'adventure'.

He decided to head to Edge first, due to Corel's distance from Rocket Town. He crossed Nibelheim's plains easily, heading towards the Gongaga Jungle. He found himself in quite a pickle when he realized that he was walking in circles. A couple of battles and breaks later he managed to find his way out, though. Nanaki walked down Fort Condor's Area and by "walking down" I mean that he almost fell from the several cliffs. Nonetheless, he avoided the monsters that tried to get a hold of his pouch.

Finally, he ran through Kalm's fields, spotting Edge instantly. It still was built over Migard's slum and rests, but less polluted. It was the first time that he stepped into the rebuild Edge after the Stigma, and to his surprise, it was incredibly huge now and it much more populated than before. Nanaki walked through the people, mumbling apologies and avoiding to burn people with his tail.

Nanaki arrived to his destination, the 7th Heaven bar.

"Denzel, isn't that…?"

"Hey! That's one of Tifa's friends!"

The two children waved at Nanaki. Marlene and Denzel had grown since he last 'visited' but they seemed to remain as childish as before. The cat raised one lazy pawn, returning wave.

"Hey, Red!" Marlene said, brushing her hand against his fur.

"Greetings Denzel, Marlene,"

"Wait up! I'll tell Tifa that you're here!"

Denzel strode off to the 7th Heaven bar.

"Cloud is out making a delivery. He should be back soon!" Marlene tugged of Nanaki's ear, motioning him to enter the bar. "Tifa will be glad to see you; she has been missing you guys since the wedding."

Nanaki flashed his teeth at the little girl, grinning.

"It was a very nice wedding," he added, waving his tail, "Talking about weddings, I'm here to de—"

"Red!" he was abruptly cut with a cheerful voice and hug.

Tifa Lockhart could change outfits, weapons, open up a new bar and marry Cloud Strife, but she wouldn't ever change in attitude. She'd always remain kind and motherly, considering AVALANCHE as her family. She quickly made Nanaki feel at home: kicking out the drunkards (even though it was noon) and calling the day off-duty. They talked for hours, reviving old times from their journey and even the wedding, Marlene and Denzel listened intently to their tales, adding a comment or two along the way.

"I'm a terrible hostess, Red." Tifa admitted sheepishly, getting up from her chair. "I haven't offered you anything since you got here! It must have been a painfully long trip from Cosmo Canyon."

"Actually," Nanaki began, "I've been traveling from Rocket town, so it's not that much of a deal."

"Rocket Town?" Tifa raised an eyebrow while pouring water into a glass for Nanaki. She placed the glass on the table, glancing back at him. "Have you been visiting Cid and Shera?"

Nanaki nodded.

"Last time I called, I think Shera mentioned that they were re-planning their wedding," Tifa let out a sigh, and then continued, "I hope they don't pull it back this time."

Nanaki suddenly remember why he had been sent to Edge in the first place. He reached for the pouch on his back, shifting uncomfortably at the raspy feel of it, prying it to pull it off. Tifa noticed this and helped him to pull it out.

"What's this, Red?" she asked, examining the bag carefully. "This is has the Highwind crest on it."

"It's from Cid and Shera," Nanaki replied, scratching his back with his leg. "They're working quite hard on the wedding, now."

"Really?! I can't believe this!" Tifa opened up the pouch, pulling out the two envelopes that were inside. "It's fun to imagine Cid helping Shera with all the preparation. He doesn't seem like the kind that would, I think he would rather elope that take all that stress!"

Nanaki sure remembered _that_ stress.

"Mr. and Mrs. Strife," she read out loud, slightly blushing at her newly-acquired name and ignoring the few scratches of the envelope. "You're cordially invited to Cid Highwind's and She—" Tifa stopped and looked down at Nanaki, "They're _really_ getting married."

"Yes, they are," Nanaki lowered his head and took a sip of the water before continuing, "It seems that the only thing that will stop Shera is another Meteor, or so Yuffie says." The cat cracked another small smile.

"Cloud will be happy to hear this! We just have to wait until he gets back..." she said, pulling out her cell phone, "I'll call him. Make yourself at home, Red."

Tifa quickly left upstairs, leaving Nanaki with Marlene and Denzel.

"Are we invited too?" Marlene said, leaning over the table, "I love weddings! I hope to marry one day as well!" The little girl placed her hands on her face, embarrassed.

"Of course," Nanaki said, giving her a small smile, "I have Barret's invitation over here, too." he pointed to the pouch over the table.

"He'll be visiting soon," she replied, taking the envelope, "You can save the whole trip if you want to! I'll give it to him!"

Nanaki let out a long sigh of relief. He was so glad that he stopped in Edge first, or else he'd had run around the world for nothing. According to Marlene, Barret had been living in Corel all these years. He was the head of the reconstruction of Corel, and it was going quite well. He always kept in contact with his beloved daughter, though; he'd visit Tifa and Cloud every weekend just to see her.

"It will be like old times," Tifa said, coming down from the stairs, "AVALANCHE reunited. Aren't you excited, Red?"

"I am, but I'm also worried about Yuffie," he said flatly, "She wants to force Vincent to come to the wedding."

"Vincent?" she placed one hand on her hip. "Cloud talked to him, two days ago, if I remember correctly."

"Talked to him?" Nanaki would have raised an eyebrow if he could. He remembered Yuffie saying he didn't have a cell phone.

"He bought a cell phone when I mocked him about it!" Marlene smiled proudly, recalling that time one year ago. The little girl and her bright smile were powerful. She had made fun of Broody Vincent Valentine, got away with it and even convinced him of getting one.

"Yes. Cloud keeps in contact with him… well, when he decides to pick up, that is."

"Do you mean he's not in Nibelheim?" the feline asked. He was suddenly _more _worried about Yuffie.

"Well, I don't know about that," she chuckled, "Yuffie is going to search for the coffin, isn't she?"

"She's going to pull him out herself if he refuses…"

"I hope she doesn't try to burn it. That didn't go quite well last time."

Yes, it was going to be like old times.

---

"What's up with this ol' jackass?"

Cid and Shera had gone out from Rocket Town for the day. Using the Tiny Bronco, the two traveled to Kalm in the afternoon. They had a very important appointment.

"Cid… that's the priest,"

"No shit. We're gonna marry with a priest?"

"Of course," she said calmly. "What else did you think?"

"We could just pay Barret or somethin'. It's way cheaper."

Shera gave him a tiny smile. She was so happy to marry Cid Highwind.

---

"Old times my _ass_," the young ninja cursed.

Yuffie Kirasagi was covered in mud. She had left Rocket Town early in the morning, and she had refused to take any rest. On her way to Nibelheim, rain started pouring violently and made Mt. Nibel's path even muddier than usual. She hated to be dirty, sweaty and covered in mud at the same time. Then again, who would like it?

"I'm doing all this," she said, rubbing some mud of her clothes, "For _Vincent_? I must be really nuts right now."

She let out an angry pout, slowly walking down Mt. Nibel.

"He better agree to come to the wedding… or else I'll grab his gothic claw and shove it u—!" Her sentence was cut abruptly by a splashing sound and a yell of her own.

In her way down, her foot fell into a hole full of mud and it was stuck. With no luck, she tried pulling it out, only to make it sink even more. Angrily, she tugged of it one last time, getting it –finally- free.

Leviathan must hate Yuffie Kirasagi.

A shriek escaped her mouth as she fell down the cliff. Her hands were desperately reaching out from an opening to grab into, but her eyes were covered with her thick hair, making it impossible for her to see clearly. With a single hand movement, she pulled out her Conformer from its sheath, digging it the rocks and making her stop instantly. Yuffie let out a sigh of relief, clutching the Conformer tightly. The weapon's sharp ends made her hand bleed; however, her grip remained strong. Using the Conformer as some sort of pick axe, she started to go down the mountain, and reaching the ground within a few minutes.

"Oh gawd," she complained, staring down at her hand. The rain had washed away the blood, but she now had a nasty looking gash instead.

She let out a few curses, ignoring the pain and beginning to walk. Her steps were incredibly slow, though.

Yuffie looked down.

"This is disgusting," her socks were covered in mud, making them heavy and difficult to walk in. With a sigh, she swiftly removed them, leaving them lying in the rocky path. "Well, _thanks_ Vince, now I have to buy new socks." she said sarcastically, even though no one would heard her.

She walked non-stop for about one hour, fighting against the mud and the rain. She crossed Mt. Nibel's bridge, hoping with all her might that it wouldn't fall on her. Leviathan must have had mercy of her, at least this time. The other half of Mt. Nibel was fairly easy to cross (ignoring the fact of the wandering monsters, of course), and as she walked she began to see Nibelheim. She was so happy to see the town's entrance, despite its creepiness.

"I'm_ finally_ here!" Yuffie exclaimed, scaring some of the townspeople with her appearance.

She didn't look like the lovely wutainese ninja anymore. Her clothes were torn, her skin and face were covered with mud, leaves, and god-knows what else. Her thick, brown hair was damp, making it glue to her head like a badly-made hat. With her state and the huge Conformer on her back, she could easily pass for _anything_ but a cute ninja.

"Mom, look at that weird person!"

Yuffie raised one filthy eyebrow.

"Honey, come… don't talk to strange people." The mother quickly retrieved her child, shoving him away from the ninja.

Yuffie just had been publicly humiliated. She thanked Vincent for that one, too. She made her way to Shinra's Mansion lazily, dragging all the mud and dirt with her. Her entire body was too sore from all the falls and pits she had to jump in Mt. Nibel, but she'd never admit it, she was the GREAT Ninja Yuffie Kirasagi, after all!

"Geez, Vince really needs to clean this place up,"

The doors of the mansion creaked open as Yuffie stepped in. The place was dark, dusty and well… the same as she had seen it when she first met Vincent. She still remembered that fateful day; almost fainting when the coffin's lid opened up, revealing one living human being.

Well, as alive as Vincent Valentine could be.

Her steps echoed through the huge mansion. She tried not to slip while walking down the stairs to the basement. Yuffie was a naturally courageous girl and she hadn't minded walking down to the creepy basement before, but now she was all alone and she knew there that were all kind of monsters down there.

Yuffie clutched the mud-covered Conformer, keeping it by her side. Slowly, she walked towards the hidden door in the basement, pushing it open.

Unlike her first plan, she _knocked_ on the damn coffin first.

"Vince," she called.

Nothing. Silence.

Yuffie bit her lip, knocking louder on the lid.

More silence.

The young ninja could already feel the vein popping out of her skull. Gathering all her might not to burn the damned coffin, she knocked again, almost banging on it this time.

Mooooore silence.

No way. She had come all the way from Rocket Town, almost got killed in Mt. Nibel and humiliated publicly in Nibelheim. Vincent Valentine had better be inside that coffin, or else…

"Vincent Valentine, you better hurry and get your _gothic_ ass up!"

A growl.

"Aha! I knew you couldn't help it. C'mon, get out."

However, the coffin didn't move at all.

"Vince, do you really want me to burn it? You can't get coffins _this_ nice nowadays! I bet you have a TV and stuff in there!"

Another growl.

"Damnit. Could you stop already? That's kind of creeping me out!" she complained, crossing her arms. "Earth to Viiiinceee, come out!"

Louder growl.

She blinked. "Huh… that… Vince, is your throat sore? That was really raspy, even for a broo—"

Yuffie was suddenly taken by surprise by an incredibly loud growl. The ninja turned around quickly, meeting a two-headed creature with strange body features and faces. It quickly attacked, lunging forwards and stretching out its arms towards Yuffie. She ducked and rolled to the side, throwing her Conformer swiftly. The weapon pierced through the monster, but it didn't seem to harm it much as it kept attacking the young girl. She caught the weapon easily, dodging beforehand the monster's physical attacks. She got out of the coffin-packed room she was in, making her way towards the basement's hallway. She threw her Conformer again, only to be countered by a strong lightening attack. One of the heads wobbled to the side as the Conformer pierced its neck, obviously detaching it from the body. Yuffie caught her weapon again, targeting the other head this time; however, it kept casting magical attacks from time to time.

"You want to play dirty, huh? Well, you'll get it, monster!" Yuffie reached out for her materia, placing it on her Conformer slots.

Leaping backwards and dodging another lightening, she prepared a magical attack of her own.

"Bolt 3!" she yelled, liberating the strong lightening energy towards the monster. She breathed sharply after casting such spell; she had to have a little bit of crazy to cast Bolt 3 in her condition.

The creature seemed to waver at the attack, but to Yuffie's dismay, it wasn't enough to defeat it. She looked again in her materia pack, but she wasn't quick enough to dodge the monster's arm, lunging towards her. Her materia bag fled across the room, while she was smacked to the other side, hitting a stone-hard wall.

"I'm so fucked," she murmured, rubbing her sore head. Her body was stiff, almost glued to the wall. She tried to move and reach for her materia bag, but it was useless.

"Bolt 3!" she yelled again, but the attack merely damaged the enemy. Its hand reached out for Yuffie's neck, growling its foul breath on the ninja's face. She'd had made a joke about it if she wasn't being choked to death.

That was it. She was going to die. She was never going to see anyone ever again. She was going to die in that creepy mansion. Thanks to whom? Thanks to Vincent Valentine of course.

She wanted to live, mock Cid, go to that stupid wedding and actually wear a _dress_. But no, she was just going die and no-one would notice!

Hell, she was actually reconsidering moving back to Wutai. Sometimes she thought it may need her as she was actually its… princess. Yes, she was a runaway princess. It does sound fancy, doesn't it?

What is she thinking about?! Hello?! I'm kind of dying here! There's just more important stuff than being a princess, like, beating the crap out of Vincent's butt if she ever made it alive.

The deathly grip on Yuffie's throat suddenly loosened completely, making her collide with the floor. The creature wobbled to the side, and fell just besides Yuffie's body. She noticed the creature's blood smearing through two holes in its head.

Two bullets had pierced the remaining head of the creature.

Yuffie would had just got up and cheered, but she couldn't. Her body didn't cooperate with her, making her just fall again when she tried to get up. It was a hell of pain.

Wait, two bullets?

"One of Hojo's failed experiments,"

Vincent's deep voice made forget about the soreness for a second. He walked down the stairs, reloading and placing Death Penalty back into its sheath. He looked so cool, like nothing had happened.

Hello? She almost got killed! She almost got killed because of_ him_!

"Where the _hell_were you, Vincent Valentine?!" Yuffie shook her fist at him, saying his name with spite and anger.

"Bathroom," he simply answered.

Bathroom? Such word sounded so… ridiculous coming from Vincent Valentine.

He knelt besides Yuffie, "Are you alright?"

Vincent stretched his hand to check her bleeding shoulder, but she stopped him with a shriek.

"Gross-ness! You ain't touching me with _those_ hands. Did you even wash them?!"

As he expected, Yuffie hadn't changed at all.

Not that Vincent Valentine minded, though.

**A/N:** Out of the other chapters I already have completed, this one is my favorite! I hope you liked it as well!

You know the deal already, reviews are always appreciated!

Huuuuge thanks to my lovely beta, Bullwolf238!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FFVII or any of its characters. FFVII belongs to Square Enix.

**A Wedding, Highwing Style! **

**Chapter III**

"OW! That hurts, Vince!"

"I apologize"

Yuffie's wounds were only superficial, but they still needed to be bandaged. With Vincent's help, she had gotten out of the Shinra Mansion and moved to the Inn, where he started bandaging the young ninja. He wasn't being rough as she though him to be, in fact he was incredibly gentle, even with his huge claw. Sitting on the bed, with her back turned to him, she awaited as patiently as she could be.

"Geez, Vince. Tighter, I'm not gonna break."

He gave her something resembling a nod and did what she requested. After a few minutes, he was finished.

"It's done," he said, getting up and turning around.

"Thanks," she tried moving with the bandaging and got up as well. "Seriously, Vince, I could have died back there!"

He gave no answer, but he seemed to be listening. Yuffie continued.

"You had no idea what I had to go through just to find _you_!" she spread her arms wide, "I haven't seen you in one year and what do I get? Not even a 'How have you been, Yuffie?'?! You're imposs—"

Ring.

Ring.

"It's Cloud." He said, pulling out a cell phone from his tattered cloak and looking at the ID. "Valentine," he answered.

Yuffie watched Vincent talk over the phone, dumbfounded. It was a nice cell phone, too, but that wasn't the thing that mattered. _Vincent_ had gotten a _phone_. You use phones to _communicate_ with _people_. She thought that he didn't like people! She thought that he didn't like to talk, at all! Was he beginning to socialize?! For Leviathan's sake… why didn't anyone tell her about that damned cell phone?! She'd just have called him and told him about the stupid wedding!

Well, she also wanted to see Vincent.

´Just a little,' she thought. 'It's not like I was desperate to see Vincent McBroody. Like… yeah. Silly Yuffie! Haha… ew, gross.'

"Yuffie," Vincent turned around to face her, his gloved hand stretched out.

'He's not that gross or anti-social. I mean, c'mon! He's talking to Cloud! It's like angst to angst!'

"Yuffie," he called again.

"Huh?" she reacted, back to earth.

"Cloud," Vincent said simply, handing her the cell phone.

Geez, word limits.

"Cloud, you jerk!" Yuffie snapped at the cell phone, yelling at it. "Hey, don't you 'Yuffie…' me! I have got plenty of that with Vince, here! No, I didn't know about the cell phone. Well, you just could have TOLD me! Did Tifa know too? I'm gonna kill her when I get there! Aaaarg." She flailed, grumbling more curses and practically shoving the phone back to Vincent.

Yuffie walked towards the bathroom, slamming the door close.

---

"She's mad,"

Cloud placed his cell phone back in his pockets, glancing at Tifa.

"Vincent told me that she had fallen down from Mt. Nibel." The blonde said as scratched his head in confusion.

"Ah, that Yuffie," Tifa sighed, crossing her arms. "Well, at least she got to Vincent."

"What is she planning to do?"

"She wants to drag Vincent to the wedding, Cloud."

"She wants to _what_?" Cloud said, surprised. "She won't give up, right?"

"Yuffie? She never does." Nanaki commented, lying lazily in the couch. "I'm _certain_ that we'll be seeing Vincent at the wedding."

"I hope you're right, Red," Tifa admitted, letting out another sigh.

---

"No,"

"But—!"

"I said _no_,"

Yuffie had already gotten out of the bathroom. She nearly spent two hours in removing the mud, dirt and blood from her hair and skin. Now that she was clean and less grumpy, she had to accomplish her mission.

"Vince, it's Cid's and Shera's wedding!" she pleaded, spreading herself all over the bed and rolling to the side. "They've been planning this for what? Two years now!"

"…"

"C'mooooooon! It's gonna be fun!"

Vincent winced at the word, and then he shook his head.

"My presence is not wante—"

"Not wanted? What the hell is wrong with you, Vince? I'm damn sure it's wanted!" Yuffie searched for her bag, pulling out the envelope (amazingly, it didn't get soaked with the rain). "They _invited_ you! Just like Cloud and Tifa did…"

Vincent looked at the envelope, hesitating slightly if to take it. Sighing, he stretched out his claw and took it, reading the golden letters that spelled out his name. Cid and Shera had gone through the effort of making him an invitation. He was a member of AVALANCHE, after all. Yuffie had tormented him when Cloud and Tifa had gotten married, but he overcame it and escaped the celebration.

Some days later he actually began feeling a little guilty.

He had been awakened and joined AVALANCHE, his life completely changing after that. He didn't mind hanging out them much (except Yuffie at times). Tifa'd always make him feel welcomed in the group; Cid and Yuffie would joke about him. The young ninja would sit besides him and talk to him non-stop, waiting for his answers. Once, she even called him "her partner in crime" from helping her to hide Cid's cigarettes. It was amusing, but he wouldn't ever admit it.

He had to praise her. She was amazing. She had that kind of resolve that's hard as steel and that smile that's as bright as the sun. But he couldn't get to get too her and the rest of AVALANCHE. He couldn't put the weight of his sins over them. Wouldn't that be selfish?

Friends don't do those kinds of things.

Yes, he considered them his friends, even though he wouldn't let himself get near them.

Ambiguity was one problem that Vincent Valentine had.

"Vince," Yuffie interrupted his thoughts. She let out a long yawn before continuing, "Are you really our friend? You seem to be…" the young girl's features hardened. It was so unlike Yuffie to be like that. "You seem be afraid of us. You always avoid our calls and you've been missing for a whole year!"

"…" He raised his eyebrow, as if allowing her to continue.

"I dunno about you Vince," she commented, stretching her arms. "You seem so into yourself that you don't let anyone help you!" she laughed, "I swear I won't bite you, but I dunno about Red, though."

He was supposed to smile at this, but he didn't. Well, not that Yuffie could see through his cloak.

"So? Are we friends?"

The gunman seemed to struggle to answer, "Yes, we are."

"Whoa! Will you go to the wedding, then?!"

"…"

"I'll hunt you down if you don't!" she said with a smile.

"For how long?" the words escaped his mouth, making something resembling a joke.

"Foreeeever!" Yuffie tried sounding scary, but failed miserably, sounding like an excited child instead.

"Fine,"

Yufifie blinked. Did he just say yes? Had she accomplished dragging him to the wedding?

"You mean it? I'm serious, Vince!" she pointed at him with her index finger. "There's no turning back, now!"

"I know, Yuffie," he said flatly, turning her back to her. He looked somewhat slouchy from her view.

Perhaps he was tired?

Who cares?! He was going to the wedding!

"Greeeeaat! We'll start tomorrow!"

She could feel him raising an eyebrow, even if he had his back turned to her.

"What do you mean?" he said calmly.

"Duh, I'm guessing you don't have any other… garments… than that thing," Yuffie said, gazing at his tattered cloak. "Since it's a wedding we'll have to dress you up real nice! And… do something about your hair."

Yuffie took a lock of Vincent's hair, examining it. He suddenly pulled back from her, facing the young ninja this time.

"My hair is fine,"

Vincent Valentine was very sensitive about his hair.

"No it's not!" Yuffie teased, yanking another lock from his hair, "Gawd, Vince! What's this? A bug? Eeeew."

"There isn't any b—"

"Geez, relax! I know your hair is just fine," she sighed, sitting beside him. "I even admit it's nicer than mine!"

Yuffie tried her best to remain chipper as usual, but her body wasn't cooperating. She let out another huge yawn. She'd deal with Vincent tomorrow.

He smiled at the remark, keeping his cool, of course. Yuffie didn't notice this; she was too busy snoring. The gunman got up, letting her take his bed. He grabbed a nearby chair, sitting himself near her.

Vincent Valentine didn't realize that he just had sold his soul to the devil, er, Yuffie.

---

"What the _fuck_?!"

The next day, Cid and Shera had traveled over to Costa del Sol. Apparently Shera had another surprise for him. Lately, he wasn't too fond of her surprises.

In fact, he hated them.

"Don't be like that, Cid."

"I ain't doin' this," he said, crossing his arm and almost chewing the cigarette in his mouth.

"But—"

"You said that ol' man was the fuckin' last errand!"

"Well I—"

"And I'm not forgettin' about those roses, woman,"

"It's the last time, I swear! This person will make you a suit. He's the best! He only agreed to do it because you are part of AVALANCHE…"

Shera's pleading eyes did it for him. He let out a long sigh, pulling another pack of cigarettes.

"Fine, woman," he said, grumbling and walking over Costa del Sol's bar.

Inside, Shera latched onto Cid's arm. The pilot looked around, and suddenly spotted someone waving at them. He was a greasy-large muscled man, he wore nothing but a Speedo that had something written on it; however Cid wouldn't zoom in and read. He had a bunch of bodyguards behind him; obviously he was a celebrity.

Something in the Speedo, the way of moving and the greasiness of the muscles reminded him of something.

"Hello, boy," he greeted, instantly recognizing the infamous pilot.

Somethin bad.

"Ah, Mr. Saucer…" Shera greeted, bowing slightly at the man. "I'm sorry we're late…"

"Just Dio," he beamed, making a pose.

Something REALLY bad.

Costa del Sol's bar suddenly had problems with a pilot, heavily swearing inside the place and desperately trying to get away from Dio, the designer and the owner of the Gold Saucer.

---

"Red!"

Nanaki grumbled, opening his eye. Marlene was in front of him, blocking the sunlight. The young girl seemed excited while giggling.

"Yes, Marlene?" he asked calmly, trying not to appear perturbed.

"I made you something!" she giggled, fiddling with her hands behind her back.

"Oh? You shouldn't have…"

"You need to be formal for Mr. Cid's wedding!" she said, raising her finger matter-of-factly. "So I made you this,"

She pulled something that resembled a collar. It had a bowtie attached to the front. The girl giggled again and tied the collar around the beast's neck. Nanaki looked down at the tie, and he couldn't help but to feel ridiculous. He managed to smile sheepishly at her, not having the courage to turn down the girl.

"It looks lovely,"

"Yes! It does, it does!" She quickly untied it, placing the collar into her pocket. "I'll save it until the wedding!"

Marlene waved and left, climbing up the stairs.

"Next time she's gonna ask to make ya a pet, Red," Barret commented from afar while grinning, having watched the entire scene.

Nanaki couldn't help to smile.

He had arrived from Corel a couple of days ago. They were all happy to see him, especially Marlene. He promised to stick until he was done with some errands and Cid's wedding.

---

Yuffie stirred in her sleep, turning to the side. There was a noise bothering her, but her body was too sore to complain. She mumbled something incoherently and went back to sleep.

Ring.

Mumble, mumble.

Ring.

Vincent opened up an eye, glancing down to Yuffie's convulsing cell phone.

"Aren't you going to take it?" he asked calmly.

She murmured something in wutaian, turning herself at the other side.

"…" He looked down again, the phone's ringing slightly annoying him. He took a glance at the ID.

Old man, it said.

He instantly assumed it was Cid and hesitantly he answered the phone. He figured that he had been worried about the ninja since she hadn't called them back.

However, he got flooded by curses instead. Apparently Cid hadn't liked Yuffie's idea.

Yes, AVALANCHE was an odd group. They were his friends, anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. FFVII belongs to Square Enix.

**A Wedding, Highwind Style!**

**Chapter IV**

"Welcome to the 7th—"

Cid and Shera entered into the bar, looking exhausted. Tifa had been surprised to see them in such state, especially Cid. He looked like he had gone through some sort of struggle or a mob. Shera patted him on the back slightly, turning to Tifa and adjusting her glasses.

"What happened, Shera?" Tifa asked, concerned. She walked towards the bar and brought two glasses of water for them. "You too look… um,"

"Like shit," Cid said angrily, grabbing the water. "I ain't ever gonna get a suit made."

"A suit? Why didn't you just buy—"

"The woman's idea," he said, chewing on a cigarette. "Hell, I didn't know that weirdo knew how to make 'em"

"Weirdo?" the brunette asked, offering the water to Shera.

She nodded thanks and grabbed it.

"Dio," she said, pushing her glasses up.

"Dio? Dio, Gold Saucer's owner?" Tifa raised eyebrow.

She found it incredibly amusing. She wouldn't have been surprised if Cid had been forced to use a Speedo instead of a wedding suit. The young woman made an inhuman attempt to mute her laughter, pretending to cough instead.

Tifa wasn't too far from the truth, though.

After the barkeep had managed to control Cid with a few free packs of cigarettes, Dio began to show his new line of clothing. It was awful, there weren't anything but Speedos. The "wedding suit" Speedo consisted in a white Speedo with a bowtie on it. Cid exploded into something resembling a swearing convulsion of some sort when he saw it. Shera had been utterly embarrassed by this, excusing them and leaving Costa del Sol as soon as possible. The scientist wasn't mad at this; in fact, she was very glad that they had escaped from Dio's hideous designs.

Then, two days later, they arrived to Edge and decided to meet up with Tifa.

"The wedding is… in three days, are you sure?"

"You're our last hope," Shera admitted, sitting besides Cid.

"Why can't I just fuckin' use normal clothes?!" he exclaimed, banging his fist against the counter. Apparently, he hadn't noticed the 'no banging against the counter' sign.

Oh, well. That was our Cid.

"Well, you can look around Edge," Tifa said, "It has gotten pretty big since the Stigma. I'm sure you'll find something, Cid."

Cid grumbled in response.

"Great!" Shera said, clasping her hands together. "Can you tell Cloud to go with him? I need to do some things. I have to check the locations of the wedding and oh… so many things…"

The scientist let out a terribly long sigh, letting go of Cid and leaving the Bar.

Cid twitched.

Tifa waved to Shera as she left, then she turned to the twitching Cid.

"Cid? What's the matter?" she asked, retrieving the glass of water.

Suddenly, Cid's hand grabbed Tifa's collar, pulling her closer. He shook her desperately, his eyebrows furrowing in a scowl.

"Don't let that woman call 'em!" He blurted out, letting go of his friend. The pilot looked desperately around the room, grabbing the near-by phone and striding off to god knows where.

Tifa blinked, she hadn't seen this kind of behavior from Cid. He'd only go twitching when the symptoms of withdrawal showed. But, the man was chewing a cigarette, so…

Maybe he didn't want Shera to discover something…?

The bar hostess smiled at the thought of Cid being sweet, but then she remembered whose phone he had taken.

---

Before Cid and Shera arrived to Tifa's bar, Vincent and Yuffie had already passed by and reserved some rooms, as well. Mother-Tifa was so glad to see both of them safe and sound, and after some rest and one or two grumbles from Vincent, the young ninja dragged him out.

"Don't you dare have second thoughts, Vince!" Yuffie said, wagging her index finger at him.

Edge was packed as usual, but the stores seemed to be waiting for them. The two made their ways through the people and eventually ended up in one of Yuffie's favorite stores. She came there to buy the dress she wore during Tifa's wedding. The gunman tried to picture the young girl, wearing an elegant dress and acting like a lady. He shook the thought out of his mind with a sigh.

It was impossible for Yuffie to act like a real lady. She was so bold and… untamable. It's not that he didn't like her that way, either.

"Eaaaarth to Vince!" the ninja waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yes, Yuffie?" He asked, trying his best not to look startled.

"We are here!"

He raised an eyebrow. Where were they?

Vincent didn't move, but his eyes darted across the place they were in. The store was fairly less loud than outside and it looked expensive. Yuffie grinned and dragged him some more, until they reached the back of the store.

"Can I help you?" one of the saleswomen asked calmly.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah. We're looking for fancy clothes, y'know?" Yuffie explained, making very expressive gestures with her hands, "I'll need a...dress and McBroody here needs a fancy suit!"

Vincent twitched secretly as Yuffie said one of his 'nicknames'. The lady smiled, leading them to another section of the store.

It was there were the endless torture began. He didn't know if this was going to be worse than being resting in an old coffin for thirty years, or talking to a demon inside of your head. He thought it was going to be quick: buy their clothes and leave.

Oh, Vincent, you were so wrong.

Yuffie lacked most of the average feminine traits, but she sure loved shopping. She picked a life worth of fancy dresses, but none of them seemed to please her. She whined and pouted when she didn't fill them or when they didn't look correctly. Sighing, she sat down besides Vincent, who hadn't said a word in two hours.

"This is getting annoying," she said, fixing the frills of her current dress. "These dresses are made for Tifa! I can't fill them…"

Vincent avoided looking down at her after her comment.

"Oh well, what if we look for something for you in the mean- Wait, what's that?"

"What?" He asked simply.

Yuffie pointed accusingly at the bag besides him. Apparently, Vincent was sneakier than the young ninja. Vincent had escaped her grasp when she was trying on one of the dresses; he had bought his own suit while she was busy.

"Vince!" she whined and pouted, poking him slightly in his shoulder. "I wanted to see you try those on!"

Yuffie could have sworn that he shrugged her words off. One would never know with Vincent Valentine.

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms.

Vincent opened his mouth to apologize but Yuffie's voice interrupted him again.

"C'mon," she began, getting up from the chair. "Help me find a dress, these people have no taste! Choose one yourself, Vinnie!"

He winced at his newly acquired nickname.

"Why would you want me to pick you a dress, Yuffie?" he asked slowly, his voice barely audible because of his enormous cloak.

"If you ditch the cloak and the old bandana, you might look… decent," she said, raising her index finger and poking his forehead. "So, you must have some sense of style left in you, right? Even your coffin was a little better than the others we saw!"

"…" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Just think as if you were me! What would you pick?"

Yuffie's question made gunman chuckle softly. He was an old fashioned guy; he didn't like any of the dresses Yuffie had picked up for the Wedding. The fabrics were too thin and the design left little to the imagination. Sure, he was man and he liked… observing, but those designs didn't fit the young ninja.

Not that the dresses didn't look good, in fact, they made Yuffie look feminine and stylized. But if she bought some of those dresses she'd get too many stares…

"Vinnieeee, c'mon!" Yuffie pleaded, tugging from his cloak.

Deciding that he didn't want Yuffie to choose any of those small dresses, he walked towards the collection of dresses and examined them with his eyes. Mentally, he shook his head in disapprobation and glanced around for more dresses.

Yuffie smiled broadly at this. He was really looking hard for a one.

He raised his golden claw and sharply pointed to a crimson dress. Yuffie cheered and ran towards the dress, pulling it out from the collection and examining it. The design was rather simple; it was a long red dress with a slight v-neck cleavage. She noticed that the fabric was soft, shiny and thick.

"Whoa…" she gasped, "I like it Vinnie!"

Before he could even respond or nod, she dashed over to the dressing room. Vincent waited patiently until Yuffie was done, glancing towards the windows of the store. The sun began to set, but the people were still out and packing the streets. His eye caught a glimpse of a desperate Cid running around the streets, dialing desperately on a cell phone and scaring off some of the people nearby.

"It's perrrrrfect, Vincent!"

Yuffie called happily, twirling around with the dress. Vincent turned to see her, pleased with the outcome. He simple raised his eyebrow and nodded in response.

"Aw, no 'you look so sexy, Yuffie'?" the young ninja giggled, making the gunslinger dart his eyes somewhere else than her.

The two walked out of the store after paying up the dress. The sun had set and the dark streets were illuminated by the bright lights of Edge's nightclubs and stores.

Ring.

Yuffie automatically reached out for her cell phone, but she quickly realized that it wasn't hers that was ringing.

Ring.

"It's yours, Vince," she said, looking at the calm gunslinger walking at her side.

"I know," he acknowledged.

Yuffie smiled, stopping and raising her index finger as matter-of-factly.

"I'll tell you something very important about cell phones, Vinny," she said, stretching out her hand for Vincent's cloak and snagging the rather modern-looking cell phone from him. "When you hear your cell phone go 'ring'," she paused, pressing a button and placing the phone against her ear, "you're supposed to answer, silly!"

Vincent took a step back as soon as she answered the call. He knew who was calling.

Yuffie was flooded with an incredibly amount of curses and screams. She knew it was Cid; no one could curse that fast and say the 'f' word so many times in one single sentence. It was hard to decipher of what he was talking about, she only could get scattered words of his message before he hung up.

"Okay," Yuffie slowly closed the cell phone, rubbing her ear. "You could've warned me, geez!"

"When you have a cell phone," Vincent said calmly, startling Yuffie, "You have to look at the ID first, Yuffie."

The young ninja stuck her tongue at Vincent.

"Haha, very funny, Vinny," she said, waving her had carelessly to the side. "I don't know what he wanted to say, but he did stress that he needed us in Cosmo Canyon."

"Do you realiz-"

The cloaked gunslinger was quickly dragged by the ninja, heading towards Tifa's bar. She sure loved calling Cid names and flushing his cigarettes down the toilet, but she cared for him. In her own Yuffie-esque way, of course.

---

"Cid, ya foo'!"

Apparently, Cid had gone nuts and began speed-dialing every AVALANCHE member. Barret and Cloud had received the same call in a span of ten seconds.

"He wants us to move to Cosmo Canyon," Cloud said, stating the obvious, "That's all I could get in the middle of the yells and curses."

"Cosmo Canyon is miles away from here," Nanaki informed, lying on a nearby couch. "It would take a fairly long time to get there from here without The Shera."

Barret banged his gun-arm against the bar's counter.

"Can't we use the buggy?" Tifa suggested.

They hadn't used the buggy since it broke down near Cosmo Canyon a couple of years ago. Cloud had repaired it and given it some customizations (like he did with Fenrir) but AVALANCHE didn't have the need for it in the past.

"That thing is damn uncomfortable," Barret grumbled, standing up.

"Let's do this then," Cloud said, grabbing the buggy's keys. "We've to help Cid."

It took a fairly amount of time to set everyone inside the car. After doing so, they got ready to ride towards Cosmo Canyon and help Cid with whatever his problem was.

---

"Shh, be silent Vince."

Yuffie and Vincent had snuck into Chocobo Bill's stable. They were soaked by the rain that started to fall after they left Edge and passed Kalm.

Vincent grumbled, helping Yuffie with the two Chocobos she had picked for their "adventure". She smiled proudly before riding the blue Chocobo.

"The GREAT ninja Yuffie Kirasagi wins again!" she said, patting the Chocobo on its back. "Hurry, Vinnie! We have to get to Cosmo Canyon soon!"

"You could have just asked Cloud for one of his Chocobos," Vincent stated, riding his own Chocobo as well.

Yuffie laughed nervously before answering.

"Hehe, long story," she replied.

It wasn't a long story, at all. Yuffie just had a tendency to let the Chocobos go after riding them. She had lost about four of Cloud's Chocobos. After that "little" incident, he didn't let her near of his precious 'babies'.

"Anyways!" she cheered, "Cosmo Canyon, here we gooo!"

---

"Damn ya, Red! You scratched my new gun-arm!"

"Why are we so packed? There are only four of us!"

"Cloud, ya idiot! You still keep this giant dead moogle here?!"

"It has a name!" the apparently 'dead' moogle answered back.

"What the hell?!"

The buggy made an abrupt turn after Barret's yell.

"I thought Reeve had gotten rid of that thing." Cloud said, looking at the back seats shortly.

Cait climbed on top of Sith, adjusting his crown and smiling broadly.

"Yuffie told me about Cid's wedding,"

"I bet that foo' called ya too?!" Barret snapped.

"Indeed, he did!" Cait answered, raising his pawn, "I already sent him some help."

"Great," The gun-armed man said sarcastically, shoving the stuffed toy to the side, "Now ya move, we're kinda packed here with your giant moogle!"

"It's name it's Sith!"

Cait and Barret argued for quite a while, but after being interrupted by a very annoyed Nanaki, they kept silent for most of the trip.

---

"Are you sure it's here, man?"

The red-head received a nod from his dark-skinned partner.

"This is the place that the President assigned us to be at," he said, placing his hands against his back.

The two Turks looked around Cosmo Canyon. Reeve had assigned them to report to there as soon as possible. They didn't have any idea of who they were supposed to meet.

"&&$!" Cid cursed, stepping out of one of the item shops. He quickly spotted Rude and Reno. "About time you showed up!"

Unwillingly, they were dragged to the back of Cosmo Canyon by a very angry looking Cid. To their surprise, they were received by the amazing sight of a newly build Airship.

Apparently, The Shera hadn't crashed in some trees as Cid had told everyone.

---

**A/N**: Finally!

I apologize about the long wait. I was stuck with FF8. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! We are only two chapters away from the finale!

Much love for my beta reader, Nicole! 3


End file.
